<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video Game Oneshots by CharlieGoldfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972471">Video Game Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieGoldfish/pseuds/CharlieGoldfish'>CharlieGoldfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieGoldfish/pseuds/CharlieGoldfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Video Game Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just want to say hello to all of you who have clicked on this book.</p><p>Just to let you all know, this will be a oneshot book and seen as I'm too lazy and incompetent to come up with decent story ideas on my own, Requests will be taken. (I sometimes have ideas of my own but 9 times out of 10, they’re really bad ideas so....yeah)</p><p>Things I will do:</p><p>Lemon (I will put a warning before just in case some people feel uncomfortable with reading that sort of stuff)<br/>Fluff<br/>Lime<br/>Angst<br/>MLM/FLM/MLM<br/>XReaders<br/>Characterxcharacter<br/>Yandere<br/>Deaths<br/>Characterxreaderxcharacter<br/>Xfemreader<br/>Xmalereader</p><p>Things I will not do:</p><p>Rape/non-con/drugged up smut (It makes me feel uncomfortable)<br/>Racist/Sexist/Homophobic/nasty content</p><p>Things I might do:</p><p> Songfics. (It depends on the song)</p><p>That's all. If anyone has any requests, just comment down below.</p><p>Please note, The requests might take a while to write so please be as patient as you can<br/>See ya!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>